


Silent

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [17]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Wide awake Tyler lies in the darkness. Even if it is so new, so thrilling they have yet gotten some Kind of routine. It is never him who starts out. They always wait until the lights are Out, until nobody is around anymore, until the night and the Covers can be used as hideout to keep them invisible to the world, hidden to themselfs.

 

Tyler has spent endless hours to think about this, trying to make something out of it, fathom what is the cause for the sudden change they go through after all this years. He has came up with nothing and he lacks his best friend to Talk about - they never talk about what happens on those nights.

 

It is cold, Tyler always is, it just seems he can't contain any warmth into his skinny body, and the slight shiver that already lingers in his bones only gets more prominent when finally heat is added to the personal space he created by wrapping himself tighter into the blankets.

 

There's no hello, no words they exchange and still they are talking, in a complete different way then they were used to do. Joshs fingertips slowly running up his sides, gracing cold skin keep asking Tyler if he s sure about this, if he needs to back out and end what they are supposed to start.

 

It is always a slow dance they do around each other, hours of stroking hands, subtle brushs of lips, touches in foreign places. There is a certain calmness to it, no rush, no hectic needed. This has never been about getting Off...This has been about giving joy and closeness to each other in a world that wouldn't accepted them doing so if it only knew.

 

Tyler can hear the words the Drummer is telling him when his teeth softly bites his neck, when his fingers wrap around his length, when they're pushed up and down in just the right rhythm. He gets the silent praises and he answers them just the same way, by turning, getting closer, letting his one hand slip Into Josh's hair, the other down between them, grabbing them both and shivering at the sensation.

 

Yet the only sound shared are the hitched breathing, the choked moans, the ruffles of the sheet. Tyler is on fire when it ends, every part of him heated up, warmed by love and affection and something he can't Name even if he tries. Josh wraps a cover around them then, holding them in place, providing security from possible curious glances their Friends could make.

 

There's s no need to put this in words, they both feel, when they lay in the darkness, pressed up together, syncing the Beat of their hearts. Yet, sooner or Later, they will have to talk about it.


End file.
